


Double Down

by horrorsilk



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Human Genitalia, Some Plot, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorsilk/pseuds/horrorsilk
Summary: After an unlikely rescue by an enemy that just can't seem to stay away, Obi-Wan finds himself in an entirely unexpected and...new...situation.For Kinktober 2020 Prompt: First Time
Relationships: Cad Bane/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947808
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Double Down

Obi-Wan let out a grunt when his back hit the wall. Even with the wind knocked out of his lungs and his legs wobbling, the cantina-goers that had ganged up on him didn't hesitate in their onslaught. Another fist thudded into his gut and the Jedi tasted blood in the back of his mouth. 

A simple job, the Council had said. Just go and find out what had happened their informant. He would be in and out in no time at all. 

Well, he'd found out what had happened. And once the mercenaries that had been hired to kill said informant had finished cleaning the sorry bastard off the bottoms of their boots, they'd turned their attentions to _him_ instead, bound and determined to leave no loose ends. Obi-Wan didn't even have time to activate his lightsaber before one of them had clocked him hard enough that he could see double, and they didn't give him a chance to recover before pummeling him. 

Legs giving out, the Jedi fell to his knees, the back of his head resting against the wall behind him, blinking sweat and what was probably blood out of his blurry eyes as he felt the cool kiss of metal press to his temple. 

"Any last words, Jedi?" His would-be killer's voice sounded amused. 

"Only that I wish you'd have let me finish my drink first," Obi-Wan quipped, voice wavering but a smirk still tugging on his lips. He mustered up the last of his strength, ready to try and summon his lightsaber back into his hand from wherever it had fallen, but he never got the chance. 

Several blaster rounds were fired, and Obi-Wan watched, wide-eyed, as his attackers fell one by one to the pavement, dead before they hit the ground. He scrambled to his feet, leaning against the wall for support, and using the Force to recall his saber while trying to make his eyes focus enough to see who had saved him. No Jedi would have used a blaster, and he doubted clones or Coruscant security would have shot them all without trying to arrest them first. 

"You keep interesting company, Kenobi." 

He recognized the voice instantly, frowning and keeping his grip tight on his weapon. "Cad Bane. I didn't think you'd be so willing to strut around here, with you being wanted."

"Well, until you decided to try and get your head blasted in, I was keeping a pretty low profile. You're welcome, by the way."

Obi-Wan, eyes finally coming back into focus, looked down at the bodies strewn around the alley. "Ah, yes. I suppose I do owe you thanks for that."

Bane scoffed, holstering his weapons and giving the Jedi a quick look up and down. "You look like shit. Suppose they coulda done worse, but you're gonna need someone to patch you up."

"When I get back to the temple I'll be sure to visit the infirmary."

The Duros narrowed his eyes and crossed his lithe arms. "And I suppose you're planning on draggin' me along with you. I should warn you that if that's the case, next bullet of mine's goin' between your eyes."

"I never said that, Bane," Obi-Wan said calmly. "I...owe you that much."

It had been a while since he'd seen the bounty hunter. After he'd went undercover as Hardeen and Bane had been imprisoned (again) as a result, their paths had not crossed for some time. Even after Bane had escaped. The last time they'd met was nearly six months ago, when Obi-Wan had run into the Duros in the Outer Rim. Bane had, of course, threatened to kill him, Obi-Wan had threatened to have him arrested, and in the end (after Bane had landed a few good hits and Obi-Wan had sliced through both his pistols), they'd decided against doing either, what with the Jedi still feeling guilty for having deceived him so long ago. The encounter had ended with them parting on slightly less hostile terms. 

Truthfully Obi-Wan had never expected to see him again, but fate was funny sometimes.

"You owe me a lot more than that, Kenobi, but I'll take this as a down payment." Bane smirked, the expression revealing his pointed teeth. 

"How chivalrous of you," came the bland reply, though the Jedi smiled back. "Now I don't suppose you'd be willing to help me hail a cab, would you?"

"You can barely _stand._ Someone's gonna come along and finish you off down here. I've got an airspeeder; I'll give you a lift."

Before Obi-Wan could protest, Bane had grabbed one of his arms and slung it over his shoulders. Keeping his head down, face shadowed by the brim of his hat, Bane helped him out of the alley and to the place where the speeder was parked and waiting. It was a little rough around the edges, the faded blue paint chipped and rusting in a few places, but Obi-Wan wasn't about to complain. In a manner that was surprisingly gentle, Bane helped him into his seat before climbing into his own. The speeder started up smoothly and they zipped off.

"Lookin' a little pale there," Bane said, glancing at him out of the corner of his eye. "Don't go passin' out on me. If you fall outta this thing I ain't comin' after you."

"I'm fine," Obi-Wan said, though his words slurred. Something Bane obviously picked up on, as he gave the Jedi an irritated look before putting the pedal to the metal. 

Not too much later they reached the temple, and given how late it was, there was no one around except the guards. Bane grit his teeth and narrowed his eyes suspiciously, no doubt trying to figure out how to drop the Jedi off without being apprehended in the process. Obi-Wan, even in his clouded brain, thought about this for a moment before turning to his companion.

"My robe. Just wear my robe."

Bane watched with an unreadable expression as the Jedi pulled off his thick brown robe, handing it over. Quickly, before they were spotted, he pulled it on, hiding his hat in the folds of it before tugging the hood over his head. The thick fabric, paired with the low light, meant that so long as they didn't linger, it wouldn't be difficult to slip into the Temple without anyone questioning just who it was that was accompanying Jedi Master Kenobi. Bane grumbled something under his breath as they walked, shifting a step closer to Obi-Wan. At first he reasoned it was because they were getting closer to the guards, but when he felt Bane's hand rest on the small of his back, he realized it was to be close enough to assist him should he stumble or reel. A gesture he appreciated on more than one level.

Much to their mutual relief, no suspicion was raised by the clones patrolling the Temple entrance, though one of them did ask Obi-Wan if he was planning on getting himself checked out at the medical bay. Of course he said yes, but as soon as they'd made it inside, Obi-Wan started off towards his quarters, Bane still at his side. 

"Where the kriff are you going, Kenobi?" he hissed. "You're going the wrong way. The infirmary isn't -"

"I have a first aid kit in my quarters, Bane, you don't need to worry. I'll put some bacta patches on the bigger bruises and clean the smaller ones. I'll be fine, I just need to sit down."

Again Bane grumbled, but followed the Jedi all the way to his room (with his luck, Kenobi would collapse the moment he decided to turn away), standing awkwardly out in the hall when the door slid open and Obi-Wan stepped inside. He gave the Duros an odd look over his shoulder and gestured for him to come in. Bane hesitated before entering, red eyes glaring out from under his hood. Only when the door was securely closed did he toss it back, shrugging out of the heavy fabric and draping the cloak over a chair. In all, Obi-Wan's room was sparse; there was his bed, of course, and a desk against the far wall. A small bookshelf was packed with all kinds of books and stacks of papers, and the walls were bare save for a single painting of a yellow flower he couldn't remember the name of. 

Obi-Wan plopped down on the edge of the bed, still looking a little pale, and Bane immediately snapped back into the moment, eyes scanning the room for the first aid kit he'd mentioned earlier. He tossed his hat on the desk and continued to search before he found it, picking up the case and carrying it over to where the Jedi was waiting, sitting beside him and popping it open. 

"You're gonna need to take some of those layers off if I'm gonna make sure you don't miss any bruises, Kenobi," he grumbled, not missing the faint dusting of pink that spread over the Jedi's cheeks. He himself was cold-blooded, so he picked up on the rise in the human's body temperature pretty much instantly. Interesting.

Obi-Wan awkwardly shifted to take off his belt and pull back his outer robes and tunic. Before long he was bare from the waist up, toned abdomen and chest mottled with bruises both big and small. Bane scowled, already prepping a few bacta patches to put over the more painful and worrisome bruises. His eyes narrowed as he concentrated on smoothing the patches over the man's skin, giving each one a firm press to ensure they were sticking properly before moving on to the next. No matter how hard he concentrated, though, he couldn't miss the slight intake of breath each time his hands touched Obi-Wan's skin.

"I know, I know, I'm cold," he grunted, applying the final patch and examining his work for any missed places. "You humans are too soft."

"I find your body temperature rather soothing."

Apparently the comment caught them both off guard, with Bane both bewildered and amused and Obi-Wan clearly mortified. 

"That is to say, your skin _is_ cooler than my own, and it feels good against the bruises."

Bane's smirk widened into a wolfish grin. "That so?"

"Now you're being crude." Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his still-bare chest. 

" _I_ only asked a question, Kenobi. You're the one who's got their mind in the gutter."

"I'm beginning to think that maybe going to the medical bay might have been the better option."

"Aw, don't pout, I get it. But look, all I'm sayin' is if you wanted to get me alone, you didn't need to go getting yourself all busted up."

"That is _not_ what is happening here, Bane." Obi-Wan sounded defensive, but the Duros could sense the change in his body temperature again. He was drawn to it like a magnet. "The Order forbids attachments."

"Can't get attached if it's a one night stand, Kenobi."

The Jedi stammered as he clearly struggled to find an argument, but finally settled on a sullen silence. Bane took advantage of the pause in conversation to slide a little closer, shoving the first aid kit off of the mattress and ignoring the sound of its contents scattering across the floor. He reached up slowly and unhooked his respirator tubes, letting the apparatus fall from his head. 

"I shouldn't..." Obi-Wan sounded almost timid and Bane hooked a finger under his chin, lifting his face to make eye contact. 

"You're the biggest flirt in the galaxy; where's that confidence now?"

"I haven't ever..." He made a vague gesture with his hands and the Duros gave a knowing nod.

"I see. Look, I'm not gonna make you do anything you don't want, Kenobi, so if you'd rather me just go, I ain't gonna complain."

For a moment there was an awkward silence before Obi-Wan moved with all the quiet agility of a predator, and before Bane could move to fight or flee - he was torn between both reactions - the Jedi was straddling his waist, his lips were on his own, his hands were gripping the collar of his duster. The Duros was frozen, eyes wide as Obi-Wan kissed him clumsily, before he returned the embrace expertly. Slender fingers reached up to tangle in the man's hair; a gesture that was very much appreciated if the soft, panting sounds Obi-Wan made were anything to go by. 

"Changed your mind, I see," he quipped when their lips parted. Obi-Wan gave him a scowl, though admittedly the expression was rather fetching on him. 

"For now. Though I might change it back." It was clearly said in some sort of sarcastic warning, but the Duros just smirked. 

"I'm not planning to deflower you if you don't want it. So even if you change your mind half way through, just tell me."

For a moment a dark look passed over Obi-Wan's face, but then he reached out and touched the tips of his fingers to Bane's cheeks. "I just know that if we do this...I don't know if I'll want to see you go."

"Enough of that, you sap," Bane grumbled, though his heart skipped a beat. "Just shut up and kiss me."

Obi-Wan did just that, sealing his lips over the bounty hunter's, his hands still cupping his cheeks as if scared to let go. Bane chuckled darkly at the man's almost desperate affections; maybe he just didn't want to admit to himself that he wouldn't want to leave after this, either. Especially considering this wasn't some quick fuck. Obi-Wan was giving him this, and he was almost scared of what that meant. 

Shoving those questions out of his mind, Bane turned his head and kissed down the Jedi's throat and to his collarbone, where he clipped the skin with his teeth, relishing in the soft curse that escaped the man's lips, clearly unbidden given the fact that he clapped a hand over his mouth to stifle the sound of his voice. So it was going to be that way, was it? Bane smirked and repeated the motion, though this time he clamped his teeth down, just shy of breaking the skin, sucking a bruise into the pale flesh. Obi-Wan's chest was heaving now, a thin sheen of sweat breaking out over his torso. It was a beautiful sight. Bane gave the mark he left a gentle kiss before moving to repeat the action on the other side of his collar. If anyone were to see the bruises, it wouldn't really even be that suspicious, given the fact that Obi-Wan was covered in them after getting his ass kicked earlier. Only he would know what they were and what they meant. And boy, if that didn't make Bane shiver.

"Mmm as much as I'd like to cover your throat in bites, Kenobi, I don't think you can take much more." He laughed under his breath and flicked his crimson eyes down to the Jedi's crotch. His cock was already hard, visibly twitching against the fabric of his trousers. Before Obi-Wan could move and try to cross his legs, Bane grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down against the mattress. "Don't go getting shy on me now. You ain't got anything down there I haven't seen before."

Maybe it wasn't the most tactful thing to say given the situation, but Obi-Wan did relax a bit, though his eyes were still wide and his pupils blown as he nodded. He lifted his hips a bit to allow Bane to slide his trousers down, kicking them off into a pile on the floor. Just his underthings remained, and they left little to the imagination. 

"It seems to me you have far too many clothes on for this." Obi-Wan's voice held a hint of laughter, and Bane grumbled in agreement as he began to strip as well. He wasn't a very formidable man when undressed, but his body was lean muscle and sinew, and hardly an inch of his hide wasn't scarred in some way, shape, or form. When he'd stripped down to just his trousers, Obi-Wan reached out and ran his fingers over a knotted scar that ran down his ribs. "You're beautiful, Cad." He sounded breathless again.

Bane shot him a surprised look. "What'd you just say to me?" he asked, perhaps a little harsher than he'd meant to.

"I called you beautiful. I'm sorry if it wasn't the right thing to -"

"No, no, not that. What did you _call_ me?"

"Oh. Well, I think, given what we're about to do, we can at least call each other by our first names. Unless you'd rather I didn't." Obi-Wan waited for the answer and held his breath. Leave it to him to say the wrong thing and spoil the moment entirely.

But then Bane was kissing him again, pressing himself down against Obi-Wan's crotch and relishing the strangled sounds he made in response to the pressure.

"I think I'd like that, _Obi-Wan,"_ came the reply, growled in his ear. 

With that, the Duros grabbed the material of his underthings and shredded them away. An action that would usually have earned some kind of retort from Obi-Wan, but his mind wasn't exactly on those sorts of things. Not when Bane's slender fingers were kneading the muscles of his rear and he was growling filth into his ear. Well, maybe he didn't know the exact meaning - Bane was speaking in his native tongue, after all - but it certainly sounded like filth. 

The next several moments were a blur, Obi-Wan seeing stars and galaxies and colours he hadn't known existed, all while Bane used finger after finger to stretch him open. Truthfully he'd expected it to hurt, and at first it had, but the twinge had died away the moment Bane brushed the pad of one of his fingers against something inside of him that had Obi-Wan whimpering, hands fisting in the bedsheets. His stomach felt hot, damp, and from somewhere in the back of his muddled brain, he knew it was his cock, dripping his arousal all over his abdomen. At some point, though, Bane decided he was ready enough, kissing along his jaw before pulling his fingers away. If it weren't for the fact that Obi-Wan knew what that meant, he might have wept for the loss.

"Roll over." Bane's voice, naturally gravelly, was hardly more than a rasp now. Obi-Wan obediently rolled onto his stomach, resisting the urge to rut against the bedclothes. "Good boy." The Duros' fingers traced over his spine and he chuckled from above him. "Relax, Obi-Wan. You're in for a long night."

The Jedi turned his head and gave Bane a shit-eating grin. "In case you've forgotten, Cad, I'm a Jedi; I'm patient." 

"Oh? Hmm. Wonder how patient you'll be after I make you wait till my second dick to let you cum."

Obi-Wan felt the grin slid off his face, replaced by a probably-stupid, definitely-surprised look. "Second...what?"

It was Bane's turn to smirk, the expression revealing each and every one of his teeth. "Ya heard me, handsome. Don't tell me you thought everybody in the galaxy had the same...anatomy as you humans." Obi-Wan turned a charming shade of crimson, sputtering in embarrassment. "Don't worry, I won't make you wait. I don't think I could even if I wanted you to. Though maybe someday I'll have to try."

Neither of them acknowledged what he'd just said. Neither of them wanted to admit that maybe, just maybe, they really _did_ want this to be a repeat activity. Though it was getting harder and harder to ignore that feeling.

Instead of dwelling, Bane situated himself, finishing stripped off his trousers. Obi-Wan watched in fascination as the Duros' genitalia came into view. There really were two, protruding from a slit in the man's groin. They weren't overly long, but covered in ridges, the same deep blue of Bane's skin, and the tips came to an almost-point. Obi-Wan took a deep breath and gripped the pillow when Bane knelt behind him, taking his right cock in hand and giving it a few, slow pumps as he slicked it up with spit before pressing it into Obi-Wan's hole.

He let out a sob; nothing could have prepared him for the fullness he felt as Bane filled him to the brim. For a moment Bane waited, as if to make sure Obi-Wan was okay, hands stroking through his hair in a surprisingly gentle gesture before the Jedi nodded to let him know it was okay to continue. And as soon as that was communicated, Bane did just that. He pulled out almost all the way before pressing back in. An action he repeated, steadily picking up speed until the only sounds in the room were the slap of skin against skin and Obi-Wan's cries, muffled into the pillow. 

Bane had meant to torture him, make him beg for release, but truthfully he didn't know how long he'd be able to hold off his own climax. Because even if he wanted to try and keep this as detached as possible, his heart said otherwise. With each cant of his hips, every muffled sound Obi-Wan made, he fell further. 

"Cad." Obi-Wan turned his head, one of the hands that had been gripping the sheets coming back to grab at the Duros' thigh. "Oh, oh _Cad."_

Bane snarled in response, bending over the Jedi's back and sealing his lips in a burning kiss, one hand slithering underneath his body to grip his throbbing length. He drank in the man's moans, relished in his body heat - which he soaked in like a sponge. With only a few pumps, Obi-Wan was spluttering nonsense, and when he pushed his ass back to meet Bane's frenzied thrusts, the Duros let out his own pathetic sound.

Cursing in his native language, he buried himself as far into Obi-Wan's heat as he could, his cock pulsing as he emptied himself. And the sensation of being filled drove the Jedi over the edge as well, spilling his seed over Bane's hand and onto the sheets beneath him, vision blurring as sweat and tears poured down his face. Before he could flop boneless onto the bed, Bane had slipped out of him (immediately he felt both sorry for the loss and embarrassed by the feeling of Bane's seed as it dripped out of him) and turned him over onto his back. Obi-Wan gulped in air, watching blearily as Bane rummaged around until he found a towel to clean the both of them up. 

For a moment they were both silent, staring at each other as the post-coital haze cleared and they were left with both the ramifications of what exactly they'd done and what it would mean moving forward. Again, it wasn't addressed, simply swept aside as Bane sat on the edge of the mattress. At least, until Obi-Wan reached out and pulled him into the bed with him. Bane was surprised, but then relaxed, giving the Jedi a small smile.

"You should get your ass kicked behind cantinas more often, Obi-Wan."

The Jedi rolled his eyes, but still chuckled. "I'd rather skip over that portion of this evening, if it's all the same to you."

Bane sighed and looked back up at the ceiling. The silence between them was comfortable this time. Until Obi-Wan noticed that Bane was still erect on the opposite side. He shifted a bit before giving the bounty hunter a look.

"Cad, you're still -"

"Nah, don't worry about it, doll. You humans are soft; gotta give you some time to relax before I ruin you again." The Duros flashed a wolfish grin. "Like I said, it's gonna be a long night for you. So rest up. I'll wake you when it's time to take those bacta patches off."

Obi-Wan shook his head, a look of exasperated fondness on his face as he curled against Bane's side. "I'm glad it was you," he said, soft enough that Bane almost missed it.

Before he could ask, though, the Jedi had fallen asleep. Though he really didn't need to ask. He already knew what he'd meant.

"I'm glad it was me, too."

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'm going to get at LEAST two weeks of fic done for Kinktober this year even if it actually kills me.  
> Even then I'll still write as a ghost so I mean -


End file.
